


Pencils Make Me Depressed

by Ratt9, Stormygio



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, Comedy, Depression, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light-Hearted, M/M, One Shot, Pencil, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratt9/pseuds/Ratt9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormygio/pseuds/Stormygio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Light-kun depresses me most of all," L lamented, staring down at his toes. Then, after a pause, he tilted his head thoughtfully. "However...perhaps he should kiss me again, just so we can be sure."</p>
<p>[*** FLUFF/HUMOR ***]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pencils Make Me Depressed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on October 5, 2012. I think that all of my fics should have a permanent warning for bad writing...

This was just ridiculous. L had been moping around in a laconic state for the past several days, and Light was getting absolutely sick of it. He needed to get working on the Kira case incredibly soon, or Light just might throttle him.

Sitting on the couch, L stared at a piece of paper, his face as blank as it was, making absolutely no move to actually do anything productive. Light had finally had enough of this.

"Ryuzaki," Light said, sternly, causing L to look up at him. Light picked a pencil up off the table. "I've been watching you do nothing at all for the past three days. I won't allow this any longer." Light shoved the pencil in front of L's face. "Take the pencil and start writing notes or observations or _something_! Anything is better than just sitting there!"

L looked at the pencil in front of him for a long time, his eyes dopey and his expression unbelievably sad.

With a woeful tone in his voice, he muttered, "Pencils make me depressed."

Light opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again, clearly for lack of knowing what to say. His face was red with anger that he was trying his hardest to keep under control.

"Pencils make you depressed," Light repeated, disbelief evident in his tone.

"Yes, Light-kun. They make me very sad."

Light looked at the pencil in his hands, and then at Ryuzaki. Making up his mind, he flung the writing instrument at the detective. It bounced off of his head and landed right beside him on the couch.

Unfazed, L looked at it, continuing to watch it as though he expected it to suddenly move.

"It's still there," L sighed, pitifully.

Having had enough of this nonsense, Light grabbed L by the arm and yanked him to his feet. "Alright, Ryuzaki," Light said, absolutely seething, "we'll go downstairs and get you a pen. Then, you have to work. I'm tired of you doing nothing and expecting me to do everything."

Light all but physically dragged him downstairs, storming into the room in such a fashion that it caused everyone else in the room to look up from what they were doing.

"Light?" Soichiro asked, somewhat alarmed. "What's wrong?"

Light chose not to elaborate. "Ryuzaki needs a pen. Does anyone have one he can borrow?"

"Uh, sure. Here." Soichiro handed one to his son, his face the embodiment of confusion.

Light turned to L and pressed the pen into his hand.

"There. Here's a pen. Now, it's time to stop moping around and actually do something."

L blinked and examined the pen in his hand.

"Pens make me even more depressed."

Light couldn't even deal with this man.

"...You fucking bastard."

When L didn't respond, Light relented, officially desperate. "Okay. We'll go upstairs and get your laptop. Then you don't have to use any sort of writing instrument."

Having taken the elevator up to the floor on which their room was situated, Light pulled a somewhat unwilling L down the hallway. Suddenly, Light stopped walking, causing L to crash into him.

"Ryuzaki. When we get down to our room, are you going to say that your computer depresses you as well?"

L frowned. "I'm not sure. I haven't seen it yet."

Light clenched his fist. "What _won't_ make you depressed?"

L shrugged. "I don't know. Everything depresses me lately."

Asshole. It was as though he were trying to make Light feel sorry for him. Like hell it would work. He was just being an ass.

Utterly enraged and not thinking things through, Light faced L straight on and growled, "What about this?"

Before he had a chance to think better of it, Light smashed his lips against L's mouth, forcefully. He smirked when L let out a slight gasp, and made sure to take his time working around the detective's mouth with his experienced tongue. Instinctively, Light slid his hand to the back of L's head for support as he deepened the kiss, fingers fiddling absently with L's tangled mess of hair.

Finally, Light pulled away from the startled detective, panting a bit as he once again regathered his composure. "What about that, Ryuzaki? Does _that_ depress you?"

L's reaction was minimal at best. He stared down at his toes before saying, voice now sadder than ever, "Light-kun depresses me most of all."

Light really didn't know how to respond to that. His voice was bright red from both anger and embarrassment, and he was just about ready to allow his fist to feed L a piece of his mind. "You bas—" he started, but L interrupted.

"However," he said, thoughtfully, "perhaps Light-kun should kiss me again, just so we can be sure.""

Light stiffened.

"..."

Light had no words. He gave L a hard shove.

"You really _are_ a pervert, you bastard."

" _I_ am a pervert? Ah, but Light-kun seems to forget that he is the one who decided to kiss me first."

"You _asshole_."

Light wound up his fist, and that was warning enough for L to easily dodge the teen's attempt at socking him in the face. Instead, his hand slammed right into the wall, evoking a sharp hiss of pain.

"Dammit, Ryuzaki!"

"Actually, that wasn't my fault. Light-kun did that to himself." L reached over and took Light's swelling hand in his own, examining it. "You're injured," he said, as though it weren't obvious.

"No shit."

L ignored the comment as though it hadn't been said. "Perhaps Light-kun should have refrained from lashing out with violence."

"Perhaps you shouldn't have moved out of the way."

"But, had I not moved out of the way, Light-kun would have punched me in the face. I wouldn't want Light-kun to have to come out of this confrontation injured."

"I'm already injured, so you're stupid."

"Name-calling, Light-kun? Really, that is beneath you. Regardless, let's go get your hand bandaged. Light-kun being injured depresses me as well. It will make me happy to see to it that Light-kun is fixed up."

Light gave him a dirty glare. "So all it took for you to be happy is for me to be injured? That's telling."

"No more telling than Light-kun kissing me to find this out."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I'm so bad at LxLight fluff, haha. If I remember correctly, this idea was the result of an actual conversation between Stormygio and me several years ago, and against our (probably) better judgement, we turned it into a fic.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
